


Changed Plans

by Awenseth



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Gen, Sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her stay in the houspital Rio gets a visitor with sinister thoughts on his mind, but plans tend to not always go as one has thought them out and sometimes is this for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changed Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the chapter ”Black Angel” in volume VI

Hiyono was asking questions about Kanone which Ryoko answered even if she saw that the other girl was struggling with herself while answering. To be honest she could understand her, it must hurt really much to be betrayed in such a terrible way by a friend. When Kanone stood there holding that pistol to Ayumu’s head she was worried and needed all her willpower to not start crying. This was something she started admiring in the Blade Children, but also feared deep down in her heart. 

The lift in which they were standing in gave suddenly a launch and then the lights went out without any warning. 

“What happened?” Hiyono heard herself ask out loud. 

“I think the lift got a defect, seems like we need to wait till they fix it.” Ryoko said while leaning with her back against the cold wall, arms crossed in front of her chest. 

“Yes.” 

“Hopefully is with Rio everything ok.” Ryoko said as she closed her eyes.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Rio was sitting in her hospital bed, gray eyes staring out of the big windows at the blue sky. She was still terribly worried about Eyes whose condition hasn’t changed since he was brought into the hospital. Many thoughts whirled around in her head as the clouds passed by. Their future seemed now even darker with one of their own on the side of the enemy. It was one thing to loose a dear friend to Death, but it hurt even more if you loose a friend to the Darkness which wants only your demise and Kanone was such a friend, most of all to Eyes who even now wanted to protect him…

“ _If I can’t read Kanone-kun we’ll always lose our initiative like that…_ ” a soft knock on the door broke her trail of thoughts. 

“Come in…” she said eyes not leaving the window till she heard the door open and close again, but as she turned to her visitor her eyes widened in fear as she stared at the person who has betrayed them and tried to destroy their hopes. 

“Hello.” he said while smiling cheerfully at her, but she knew that this was only a façade. 

“Ka…” her voice was shaking as she tried to speak out his name “Kano…”

The brown haired teen suddenly leapt forth pushing her roughly down onto the matrace, his right hand covering her mouth so limiting her chances to scream for help. She was still somewhat weak to fight back, but she doubted that even if she would be fully healthy that she would stand a chance against Kanone. Leaning with some of his weight on the bed he fully permitted her from wiggling out of his gasp. 

“To bad Rio” she heard him say as he stared down at her with his brown eyes “It’s hard to handle your powers. You will die before the carnival…” his tone was calm and it sent shivers down her body as his eyes turned cat like which was also one of the tendermark markings as Blade Children. 

Suddenly she remembered that she was in a hospital which meant…” _Ah!! That’s right, I’ll call the nurse!_ ” she thought as she tried to reach the button, but her hopes were shattered when Kanone pushed the little device out of her reach. This was again one of those times when she cursed her short appearance even thought she was already sixteen. Looking up again with her gray, cat like eyes she saw that the other was again smiling down at her with a sweet smile as if two friends would only play a sparing match. If she could she would love to hit him, he had betrayed the friendship of them all, he had become a Hunter, but the worst part was that he _**dared**_ to hurt Eyes. 

“It’ll be troublesome if the police come and discover that I’m a murderer.” he said to her as he leaned down closer “You died after eating a melon that you received...I can disguise it so easily.” 

As he moved his weight from the bed Rio grabbed the arm pressing against her mouth trying to get it down at least enough so that she could scream. ' _I don’t want to have such a lame death…!_ ' her mind screamed, but then she felt the matrace move again. Looking up her eyes widened again as she noticed just how close their faces were from each other, brown eyes staring down at her looking troubled as if his mind fought to decide something. 

Rio was really not far away from the truth then Kanone’s mind was really fighting to decide what he should do. Time was precious now, the lift he had manipulated would be probably working soon and if someone of the other Blade Children was on their way to guard Rio then he would face some unwanted problems for his perfectly designed plan, but with his mind battling itself…One part of him wanted to get over with it quickly then leave before someone stumbles inside, it would be really bothersome if he needed to eliminate a nurse who becomes an accidental eyewitness if she walks inside the room to check on the girl while another side of him tried to remind him that he was still a teenage boy, cursed or not. This particularly bothersome part of his mind reminded him that it was only one year separating his age from that of the girl now lying on the bed under him. Brown eyes roomed unwantedly over the body, the soft creamy skin, big gray eyes which gave her face such an innocent look even if she was deathly if you weren’t careful, matching long gray hair which he wanted to stroke so badly small ample breasts hidden under the soft cotton of her pajamas. 

The fight was decided… 

Rio felt the hand moving down from her mouth, but before she could grab the chance to call for help two soft lips cowered hers permitting her from doing so. Her body went rigid from the surprise and the shock about the situation not knowing how to react to this development. Sure even if she was a Blade Child, she was also still a young sixteen years old woman who wanted the same as any other girl, but no boy would even go out with her because of her short posture and physical resemblance to a thirteen years old. Kanone’s action shocked her, but after the shock started dying down a strange electrical sensation went through her body. Kanone started to unbutton her pajama top, cursing under his breath when he failed to get them in the tempo open he wished. After the last button was also open he hurriedly pulled the fabric from her small shoulders and let it drop to the ground, feeling pleased that she didn’t wear a bra under it because then he would have REALY struggled with the opening of the clip. The girl shivered as the cold air hit her hot skin making her gasp which made the other deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring every inch of her hot cavern making her moan again. Kanone decided that he liked the sweet taste of melons in her mouth, the way as her little frame shivered and arched at his creases, her skin soft. Rio moaned softly as Kanone’s lips left hers and started biting playfully on the sensitive skin of her neck before moving lower on her body before wrapping his mouth around one of her soft pink nipples. 

“Ka…Kanone…” she breathed as her hands found their way in to his hair. A new moan escaped her pink lips as Kanone’s right hand trailed down her stomach and found it’s way inside the soft cotton pants she still wore, long fingers playing with the folds of her womanhood before pushing inside. 

Kanone decided that he really liked the way she said his name before moving over to her other nipple while he added a second finger to the first one moving both of them in a slow motion. Suddenly he felt her hands leaving his hair and again grabbing his arm. The brown haired boy stopped to look up confused at her. Why was she refusing suddenly? 

“Yo…you ar…are unfair Ka…Kanone-kun…” she panted a deep blush painting her checks crimson. 

“What do you mean?” he said as he crawled fully on the bed as she pulled away from him to push her pants down, revealing creamy tights and slender legs. Kanone was so much drawn to the sight of her naked body, which would have probably disturbed others who didn’t know her real age, that he couldn’t react in time when she pounced at him. “What the…” he said as his eyes widened when he saw the other Blade Child fumble with the zipper of his pants which started since a while to feel rather tight. 

“Giving you something in return.” she said with a cute smile on her lips. 

Kanone looked down at her a blush spreading through his checks as he watched her stroking his member teasingly before wrapping her mouth over the head of his cock. Throwing his head back a deep moan escaped his lips as the hot waves of pleasure drove through his body like hot lave. His hands gripped the sheets to hold himself up. 

“Ngh…Ri…Rio…ah…” he was nearing his release rather quickly o he pulled the girl up and kissed her passionately tasting himself in the process. 

Laying Rio back on the sheets Kanone started hurriedly to undress himself brown eyes never leaving the girl watching him. When Kanone was fully naked Rio caught herself licking her lips in excitement body aching from desire to be touched again by the other. Leaning down they lips met again in a hot kiss tongues fighting for dominance as hands explored every inch of the other’s body. Kanone’s fingers found they way back inside her womanhood making the gray haired girl moan again. 

“Ka…Kanone…st…stop teasing me…” she managed to get out her body screaming from need. 

Kanone nodded as he pulled back a little after a last kiss, tongue creating soft trails of saliva on the inside of her tights before he positioned himself in front of her entrance. Then with a quick push he buried his member fully inside of her. The boy flinched in pain when he felt Rio’s nails digging themselves in to his shoulder plates, but he understood that it hurt by the first time so he waited while kissing away her tears. 

“Ssss…I know that it hurts the first time, but t will get better I promise.” he said in a soft tone as he stroke through her gray hair. After a few minutes h felt her moving against him making his whole body shudder. She was so warm and tight that he had needed all his willpower to not come immediately as he entered her. 

He started first rather slowly till he developed a steady rhythm as he trust in to her soft body making her moan as she moved her hips to met with his trusts. They lips crashed again together as they tongues plaid with each other crating a little saliva string between they mouths. Hot pleasure was building itself quickly up in the pits of they stomachs as both neared they release making Kanone quicken his trusts which earned him louder moans from the girl beneath him, it was really a miracle that no nurse come rushing in at all the sound the both of them made. Pulling out of her so that only the tip of his penis remained inside he rammed in to her one last time as hard as he could pushing her over the edge with a loud scream. As her inner walls tightened around his member couldn’t he also not help himself releasing himself inside her body. Rio panted heavily as something warm filled her body. She was exhausted and tired, but there was also a strange feeling of guilt she felt about going in such a way against the others. 

“You don’t need to feel guilty my little “ _fire pixie_ ”.” Kanone said smiling as he stroke her check softly, he was also panting somewhat and his checks were still flushed. “You should get dressed before someone comes inside, I will visit you some other time again.” he said as he kissed her on the lips one final time before getting dressed and hurrying out of the room. 

Rio did the same just as he pulled the cowers again over her body did the door open again revealing Ryoko and Hiyono who were grumbling about defective and useless lifts. 

Meanwhile was Kanone strolling through the busy street away from the hospital his mind still set on the things which happened a few minutes ago, a smile appearing on his lips where he could still taste the faint taste of melons. 

Owari


End file.
